


It's A Beautiful Christmas Morning, When You Are With Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babies, Children, Christmas, Consenusal, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, General, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Making Out, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tani & Junior woke up at the same time on Christmas Morning, Before they get up to celebrate their first child's Christmas, & they have some quality time together, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, The Fun is about to begin!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	It's A Beautiful Christmas Morning, When You Are With Me:

*Summary: Tani & Junior woke up at the same time on Christmas Morning, Before they get up to celebrate their first child's Christmas, & they have some quality time together, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, The Fun is about to begin!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Officer Tani Rey-Reigns woke up, as her husband was doing the same thing, She smiled, & said, "Merry Christmas, Darling, I love you", as she leaned in & kissed the love of her life "good morning", as she smiled, as he kissed her back with his eyes closed, & had a matching smile on his face to go with hers. He was so lucky to have her in his life, & is never gonna take anything for granted, as long as he is on the Earth, & in the future too.

 

"Morning, Baby, I think that things will go great today," The Young Seal said, as he opened his eyes, & faced his beautiful bride, "Yeah, I think God knew that this day had to be special for us, Cause, We waited & wanted a child for so long, & now we are a family, It's a beautiful Christmas Morning, When you are with me, It's just perfect", The Former Lifeguard said, as she laid her head down on his chest, & they rested for awhile, til Junior lifted her head up, so she was looking at him.

 

"It _will_ go perfect, You'll see", The Handsome Young Man said, & they shared a kiss, & they made out for awhile, cause it had been too long, & they needed that connection between them, strengthen their bond once again, & it was just what they needed, & before it could get heated, Their baby, Stephanie Danielle, lets out a high pitch wail, to let them know of her presence, & that she was ready to get up, & open up her presents from Santa.

 

"Come on, Let's get the show on the road, Cause I think our little girl will definitely show her true personality, If we don't get her up, & get her ready, Cause Santa showed up", The Beautiful Lifeguard said, as she was getting herself ready for a morning of fun, & getting her phone, so she can take some pictures & record the fun that they are having too. "Right behind you, Babe", Junior said, as he kissed her on the top of her head, & they went to get ready for the day.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
